A scooter is an attractive device for a child but who should be the subject of a learning process in order to prevent falls. For this purpose, it is known how to provide the mounting of a removable seat on a scooter, which facilitates this learning process.
However, existing scooters are not perfect from the point of view of this learning process.
Further, the known device is not easily adaptable to the size of the child.